Seppun DakejaJust a Kiss
by JojoCircus
Summary: Sometimes things just happen out of the ordinary, as well as sex. For Ryoma and Sakuno, their love-making started from just a kiss.


**Seppun Dakeja (Just a Kiss)**

A/N: Okay now, this is my first fanfic and it's M-rated 'coz there'll be some lemon in. Eto... How should I put it? This is my first fanfic and because I'm a hentai so it'll be lemon for my debut. So, hope ya guys enjoy!

_**RyoSaku-M**_

_**Caution: Lemon included, unsuitable for below 18**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**sexysexysexysexysexy  
**_

Echizen Ryoma couldn't stop staring at the beauty next to him. At the age of 21, Ryuzaki Sakuno still lacked in English. So here she was, dressed in a white blouse and a beige skirt, sitting next to her English tutor, helping her with the medical report she was supposed to turn in the next week. Frowning lightly, she wondered why the reports needed to be English.

His eyes gazed at her small hands, writing delicately on a piece of paper. He shifted his gaze to her chest, her full breasts hidden beneath the white blouse that seemed very appealing to him. Each breath she took made his heart skip a beat. The way her breasts moved outwards as she inhaled made his manhood harder by the second. He then shifted his gaze to her neck, then to her throat, while wondering how she would taste like if he nibbled there. Ryoma let out a heavy sigh as he gazed at Sakuno's natural pink lips, those lips that were so sensual the way they twisted when she fought hard to think of a word. He smirked as she bit her lower lip. How would they feel like if he kissed them right there and then, in his bedroom, with no one in the Echizen residence, in the noon. He wondered how good she would feel like if he thrust his erection into the place he longed to see for a while.

Sakuno then turned to Ryoma, a shy smile on her face.

"Ano, Ryo-kun… can you check this for me?" she pleaded.

Taking the papers from Sakuno's hand, he nodded lazily. He wouldn't mind checking her out while she lay sprawled on the bed naked too.

Checking for any mistakes, Ryoma accidentally knocked down his pen off the table and the blue pen rolled under the table. Sighing, he made a gesture to retrieve his pen.

"Iiyo, Ryo-kun. Let me get it."Iinformed the sweet voice of Sakuno as she ducked her head underneath the table. Her behind was popped upwards as she searched for the pen.

Ryoma's eyes glistened with lust as he saw the fair skin of her thighs as the skirt Sakuno was wearing slid downwards. His breathing fastened as he saw her pink panties, hiding the one and only place he could dream of seeing his shaft being thrust in and out.

As she retrieved the pen, Sakuno quickly got out from under the table and held out Ryoma's pen only to see his face inches from hers. A tinge of pink crawled under her eyes as Ryoma's eyes stared at her with his lust-filled eyes.

"Ryo-"

Her breath hitched as she felt her lips gently kissed by the tennis prodigy. Ryoma ever-so-gently caressed her lips with the tip of his tongue. Closing her eyes, Sakuno parted her lips to let Ryoma's tongue explore her mouth. Sucking in Sakuno's lips, Ryoma gently ran his hands down from her shoulder, slipping off the black jacket she was wearing, revealing her bare arms. Throwing the jacket to god knows where, he ran his hands up her waist. Sakuno moaned softly as his hands slipped into her blouse, fanning her abdomen. One hand moved slowly to cup her breast.

Just as his palm wanted to give Sakuno's breast a gentle squeeze, his cell rang.

"Tsk, who's it now?" Ryoma grumbled as he struggled to his feet, leaving the dazed Sakuno behind.

Grabbing the cell on top of his computer desk, Ryoma answered the call with a curt moshimoshi. As he talked on the phone, Sakuno sat on his bed, making herself comfortable. Looking at Ryoma's back, she wondered how it would feel like making love to Ryoma, her long-time crush, on his bed for god's sake. She blushed at the thought of them having sex on the bed she was sitting on.

After several minutes on the phone, Ryoma turned off the cell. He turned around and saw Sakuno on the bed, blushing by herself. Smirking, he neared her.

As he stood in front of her, Ryoma unbuckled his belt. As he took off his zippers, Sakuno's head shot up. She blushed as she saw Ryoma's six pack and him standing in front of her with only his black boxers on.

"Sakuno, stand up." He demanded her, still smirking as she stood up slowly.

With his fingers, Ryoma lifted Sakuno's chin and gazed into her eyes. His other hand took her hand and pressed it to his hard erection. Sakuno looked down at the bulge in between his legs.

This time, Ryoma kissed her lips rather hungrily. He groaned deeply as Sakuno pressed harder at his hard shaft. Hurriedly he unbuttoned Sakuno's blouse and in a split second she was only in her pink bra and panties. Still kissing Sakuno, his hands frantically searched for the hook at her back. Impatiently, he unhooked her bra, throwing it away.

"Sakuno…"

He sighed as his hands grabbed the cheeks of her bum and pulled her upwards. Grinding his hard part onto Sakuno, his hands impatiently slid into her panties, forcing them down. Sakuno let go of his lips and stripped herself. She then pushed Ryoma gently on the bed, then kneeling in front of his manhood, she pulled off his boxers. The hard flesh sprang out as she pulled off the irritating boxers and wrapped her soft hands around the flesh, making Ryoma sigh in pleasure.

"Oh god, Sakuno…"

He sighed as he looked down at his penis as Sakuno moved her hands up and down, making it harder by the second. He joined in, wrapping his hands around hers, squeezing them slightly. Then he let go and threw his head back, moaning as Sakuno sucked in his large manhood, making sounds as her head moved up and down.

"Hmmphd… hmmm…"

She sounded sensually as one of Ryoma's hands guided her head up and down his straight penis, hissing along.

"Oh yes…suck it baby… oh…"

He mouthed heavily as he let go of her head and started rocking his hips. He then stood up, held her head and thrust the wet shaft in and out her mouth, gasping and hissing while Sakuno was enjoying herself rubbing her hand up and down his rear.

Sakuno then stopped sucking and stood up, taking in Ryoma's lips and wrapped her legs around his waist. Feeling the velvet tip of his penis on her clit, Ryoma started grinding his shaft in between her supple thighs.

"I wanna fuck you…"

Ryoma breathed heavily in her ears as he laid her down on the bed. Lustfully, he molded Sakuno's breasts in his hands, his hips still grinding against hers. Sakuno moaned softly as he placed wet kisses on her throat, trailing down to the valley between her breasts, licking it as he went along and sucked in one of her nipples while the hand molding her breast before was gently stroking her womanhood. Sakuno moaned as she felt the tip of Ryoma's hard penis on her opening.

"Do it, Ryo-kun…" she pleaded.

Resting his forehead on hers, he slowly thrust into her.

"Ryo-kun!" Sakuno gasped as his penis traveled halfway.

Hushing Sakuno, Ryoma slowly thrust halfway in and out, sighing and hissing as he felt his hips tensing at the pressure of not thrusting fully into her.

"Goddammit…"he cursed under his breath.

Then he thrust a little faster.

"Ryo-kun, faster… Faster!"

Sakuno gasped out as Ryoma smacked his hips onto hers, thrusting his penis to the core.

"Ah, RYOMA!" Sakuno moaned out, rather loud to be heard in the room.

Ryoma straightened his back as he rocked in and out faster by the minute. The room was filled with grunts and sighs and the screaming of each others names.

"OH SAKUNO!" Ryoma grunted out loud as he felt her cum followed by him next.

He threw his head back and thrust his large and long penis faster, the sound of their hips slapping each other. The bed rocked along too as they both grinded their hips together. Then Ryoma pulled out his shaft and told Sakuno to turn around. Sakuno knelt on the bed, her back facing Ryoma. She gasped as Ryoma started grinding his shaft between her bums, moving up and down. Sakuno's hands wrapped Ryoma's neck as he kissed her shoulder, breathing raggedly.

"Ryo-Ryo-kun!"

She moaned out loud as Ryoma thrust his penis inside her behind. He grunted with every thrust and she gasped as the large shaft made its way in and out her body. They both felt so good that the bed rocked together as Ryoma rocked his way.

"Oh… Fuck… You feel fucking good Sakuno… Oh yes…Ah…"

Ryoma sighed and grunted.

"Ah… Yes, Ryo-kun… Faster,Ah…"

Sakuno sighed as Ryoma fastened his pace.

All the evening the both of them continued making love, filling the room with sighs and moans and they rocked.

And it all started with just a kiss…

* * *

**Owari~**

**Dou? Pretty dirty ne? Wait up for my next sex oneshot. Ja!**

**-Jojo-**


End file.
